1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an information display apparatus having at least two touch screens and an information display method thereof, and more particularly, to an information display apparatus for displaying information corresponding to a user's gesture on at least one of two touch screens and an information display method thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a user controls information displayed on a touch screen in an information display apparatus having a single touch screen, using only one finger, for example, an index finger. Now, information display apparatuses having two touch screens have started to emerge in order to display more information and increase device portability.
However, it is inconvenient for a user to rapidly process information on touch screens using one finger in an information display apparatus with two touch screens. Accordingly, there exists a need for rapidly processing information according to a user's gestures made with different fingers on the left and right touch screen, respectively (such as, for example, a left thumb or index finger on a left touch screen and with a right thumb or index finger on a right touch screen).